


Stardust

by Novantinuum (ChromaticDreams)



Series: Brandishing the Star: A Crystal Gem's Guide to the Universe (SU shorts) [13]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Drabble, Gen, Mild Guilt Tripping, Set during the 2 year time skip, White Diamond's trying but she still got some issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25224301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChromaticDreams/pseuds/Novantinuum
Summary: White Diamond is testing out new terms of endearment. But no matter White’s intention with this little nickname, Steven doesn’t want it.
Relationships: Steven Universe & White Diamond
Series: Brandishing the Star: A Crystal Gem's Guide to the Universe (SU shorts) [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1491011
Comments: 16
Kudos: 89





	Stardust

**Author's Note:**

> Did a few quick flash fics based on one-word prompts my friends gave me to get back in the flow of writing. The prompt for this one: "stardust."

He’s away on a diplomatic mission with the Diamonds to one of Homeworld’s former colonies on the outer rings the first time she does it. He doesn’t quite remember where Blue and Yellow swanned off to, but no matter the reason, Steven finds himself alone with White Diamond for the first time since she, erm... tried to force him to be Pink again.

The teen’s fingers fidget at his sides as the former galactic dictator waxes on about the sociopolitical history of this particular colony— _ughh,_ ** _independent planet_** _,_ she quickly corrects herself with a manner of vexation, although Steven can’t tell whether it’s directed at herself or at the concept of this free settlement— all the while pacing the length of the galaxy warp lobby. She’s been chattering for so long that he genuinely isn’t sure if she’s talking to him, or rather _through_ him. Stars know she’s done this to him (and every other Gem in existence) plenty of times before. He tries so hard to pay attention, to consistently act as an example of the sort of respect he wants her to bestow upon others, but geeze, with all her wandering, directionless ‘sermons’ she doesn’t make it easy, does she?

Sure, okay. So he should probably give her some credit. White has followed most of his requests for change in Gem society to the letter without overt complaint. That‘s worth something, yeah? She cooperated in healing the corrupted Gems. She’s not shattering anymore. She’s liberated all the agates and quartzes and pearls who once served under her iron rule. But there’s no easy way to know if any of the moral lessons he’s tried to drop feed her have actually sunk in. Who is she doing all this for? The betterment of herself and the rest of her species? Or does she think she’s still playing some long game?

“Did you hear me, Stardust?” her voice cuts through the murk and mire of his mind.

Steven flinches at the sudden address. “Huh?”

White gestures out the glass pane separating the warp lobby from the busy central hub of this planet. He follows her signal, drinking in the sight of the settlement below. Dozens of Gems of various classes and cuts mingle in the nearest clearing—a few bismuths and rubies heartily laughing alongside a pyrope and a sapphire— and overwhelmingly, it looks as if the inhabitants of this world are slowly getting used to living for their own joy.

“I asked if you think the Gems here seem happier, free. I certainly think they do.”

“I, uh— wait, hold on,” he interrupts himself with an open palm, mentally backing up a few seconds to process everything he just heard. “Did you just call me _Stardust?”_

She visibly flushes.

“I... I’m only testing various terms of endearment to see how they sound. You’re not Pink, so I can’t call you Starlight anymore, but your humans _do_ pass down parts of their names, don’t they?”

His heart raps a double-time beat at the abrupt reference to his mom. No matter how many months have passed, he can’t seem to fully evade the sour thoughts and bad memories now associated with the ghost of his gem. No matter White’s intention with this little nickname, he doesn’t want it.

“Um,” he begins, twirling his finger in one of the small curls at the nape of his neck, “I mean, yeah, they sometimes do that, but.... I’d really rather if you stuck to ‘Steven.’”

White gives a long, weary sigh, not even bothering to mask the overtly guilting tone in her voice as she shifts her armor piercing gaze across the ornate, vaulted halls of the galaxy warp station. “Very well.”

**Author's Note:**

> "The first time she does it" implies that White Diamond isn't perfect in sticking to calling him just Steven.
> 
> I also headcanon that while White has accepted that Steven isn't Pink by now, she still can't wrap her mind around how the two of them can be wholly separate people. Since they share the same gem, a part of her still holds on to the idea that Pink Diamond simply decided to _not_ be Pink one day, and became Steven. Thus, the statement "I can’t call you Starlight _anymore."_ She says this believing that there was once a day she DID call him this, because she currently thinks they're ultimately the same entity. She's a little confused, but she'll get there in the end.


End file.
